Many latch mechanism proposals have been made for securing vehicular doors to the "B" or "C"-Pillars. (Two of such proposals include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,141 and 4,538,845.) Latch mechanism proposals normally include:
(a) a resiliently biased ratchet carrying a recess for receiving a striker (carried by the "B" or "C"-Pillar), the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the striker to a closed position for locking the door to the "B" or "C"-Pillar, PA1 (b) a pawl for locking the ratchet in a locked position, PA1 (c) a release lever for releasing the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position (by for example lifting the inside or outside release handle) and PA1 (d) a locking lever for precluding a release lever from releasing the pawl. PA1 (a) a ratchet carrying a recess for receiving a striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the striker to a closed position PA1 (b) a pawl for locking the ratchet in the closed (locked) position PA1 (c) at least one release lever and at least one intermediate lever between the at least one release lever and pawl for actuating the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position or at least two release levers comprising an outside handle release lever and inside handle release lever and PA1 (d) a locking lever for precluding the at least one release lever from releasing the pawl, the improvement comprising the pivot point of the pawl and the at least one release lever and immediate lever or the pawl and outside handle release lever and inside handle release lever, as the case may be, being the same. PA1 (a) a ratchet carrying a recess for receiving a striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the striker to a closed position locking the striker; PA1 (b) a pawl for locking the ratchet in the closed (locked) position; PA1 (c) at least one release lever for releasing the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position PA1 (d) a locking device (for example, locking lever) for precluding the at least one release lever from releasing the pawl; and PA1 (e) a pin moveable by the locking device (in for example a slot in the housing) from a position whereat the pin can engage the pawl for releasing the ratchet to a position whereat movement (for example, pivoting) of the pin will not engage the pawl to pivot the pawl for releasing the ratchet. Thus the moveable pin when appropriately positioned acts directly on the pawl. PA1 (a) a latch housing for mounting a ratchet and pawl having two ends, one end closer the ratchet and the other end remote from the ratchet, the latch housing carrying a striker receiving opening in the housing and a slot having a predetermined shape (for example, in the height and width of the slot) proximate the end of the pawl remote the ratchet; PA1 (b) the ratchet carrying a recess for receiving the striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the striker to a closed position, locking the striker; PA1 (c) a pawl for locking the ratchet in the closed (locked) position; PA1 (d) at least one release lever for releasing the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position; PA1 (e) a locking device (for example, locking lever) for precluding the at least one release lever from releasing the pawl, in one embodiment, the locking lever carrying one end of a pin; PA1 (f) a pin (for example, a "guided floating pin", the two ends of which are spaced by a spacer) moveable for example, by the locking device (in one embodiment carried by the locking lever) in the slot having the predetermined shape (for example, in the height and width of the slot), for example a modified U-shape [sideways U-shaped]) in the housing, from a position whereat the pin can engage the pawl for releasing the ratchet to a position whereat movement (for example, pivoting) of the pin will not engage the pawl to pivot the pawl for releasing the ratchet. In one embodiment the two ends of the pin are spaced by a spacer. PA1 (a) a latch housing for mounting a ratchet and pawl and carrying a striker receiving opening in the housing and a slot having a predetermined shape (for example, in the height and width; for example a modified U-shape [sideways U-shape]) in the housing; PA1 (b) the ratchet carrying a recess for receiving the striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the striker to a closed position, locking the striker; PA1 (c) a pawl for locking the ratchet in the closed position (locked position), the end of the pawl remote the ratchet overlying a portion of the slot in the housing; PA1 (d) at least one release lever for releasing the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position; PA1 (e) a pivotable intermediate lever operatively engageable by the release lever to cause the intermediate lever to pivot, the intermediate lever carrying a slot permitting a pin to ride therein from one position in the slot to another, the slot overlying a portion of the slot in the housing; PA1 (f) a locking device (for example, locking lever) for precluding the at least one release lever from releasing the pawl, the locking lever carrying one end of a pin; PA1 (g) a pin (for example, a "guided floating pin"), one end of which is carried by a locking device and the other end passes through the slot in the intermediate lever through the slot in the housing to a position in the same plane as the pawl to engage the pawl, (the two ends of the pin in one embodiment being spaced by a spacer), the pin moveable in the slot by the locking lever from a position whereat movement of the release lever causes the intermediate lever to pivot the pin to engage the pawl releasing the ratchet to a position whereat pivoting of the pin in the intermediate lever will not engage the pawl to pivot the pawl for releasing the ratchet. PA1 (a) a housing comprising a wall carrying an elongated slot in the shape of an hourglass having two wider portions spaced by a narrower portion; PA1 (b) a ratchet carrying a recess for receiving a striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position for receiving the stiker to closed position; PA1 (c) a pawl for locking the ratchet in the closed (locked) position; PA1 (d) at least one release lever for releasing the pawl for releasing the ratchet to pivot to the open position, the release lever comprising two portions pivotally secured together, one portion of the release lever for being connected to the inside release handle and carrying an elongated slot extending generally in the same direction as the hourglass shaped slot and the other portion for releasing the pawl and carrying at least one arm (preferably a pair of arms and a space therebetween [preferably one arm being shorter than the other arm]); and PA1 (e) a child proof safety lever carrying proximate one end, a pin for extending through the slot in the portion of the release lever for being connected to the inside release handle and for extending proximate the at least one arm of the other portion and proximate the other end of the child proof safety lever a resilient compressible projection (preferably comrpising a pair of spaced fingers compressible towards one another) for seating in the hourglass shaped slot [preferably carrying enlarged resilient portions or other stop means on the ends of the fingers to secure the fingers through the hourglass shaped slot, for example by engaging housing material surrounding the hourglass shaped slot on the other side of the slot], the child proof safety lever further comprising means (for example, a handle projection) extending therefrom for being used to activate the child proof lever, whereby when the projection is at one end of the hourglass shaped slot it is retained there and the pin extending through the slots is aligned with the at least one arm (and preferably between the arms), operatively connecting the portions of the release lever permitting the release lever to release the pawl and when the projection is moved past the narrower portion of the hourglass shaped slot into the wider portion at the other end, it is retained there and the pin extending through the slot is not aligned with the at least one arm and does not operatively connect the portions of the release lever to permit release of the pawl. PA1 (a) a latch housing for mounting a ratchet and pawl and carrying a striker receiving opening in the housing; PA1 (b) the ratchet being pivotably mounted and carrying a recess for receiving the striker, the ratchet pivotable from an open position with the recess aligned with the striker receiving opening in the housing for receiving the striker to a closed position with the recess spaced from the striker receiving opening; PA1 (c) a pawl pivotably mounted for locking the ratchet in the closed (locked) position, the ratchet carrying a shoulder (or other stop) on the ratchet proximate the recess for being engaged by the pawl proximate the centreline of the striker receiving opening when the ratchet is in the closed (locked) position, the shoulder or stop being on the side of the recess remote the striker receiving opening in the housing, the shoulder when urged by the ratchet attempting to rotate to position the recess in alignment with the striker receiving opening to release the striker without normal activation of the pawl (by for example releasing a release lever to release the pawl as when opening a door), as for example in an accident, the shoulder rotates pushing itself onto the pawl urging the pawl to rotate towards the striker receiving opening (opposite its normal motion when activated to release the ratchet--the portion normally engaging the ratchet and locking the ratchet in the closed position normally moving away from the striker receiving opening) therefore locking the ratchet more firmly in its closed (locked) position. PA1 (a) injection moulding the housing comprising the rigid tough plastics material in at least a two piece mould (comprising, for example, top and bottom mould or side mould portions); PA1 (b) removing at least one piece of the mould (for example either top, bottom or side) and inserting another mould portion thereon in its place defining the area where the silencers, noise reducers, sealing portions and/or bumpers are to be moulded onto the housing; and PA1 (c) injection moulding the silencers, noise reducers, sealing portions and/or bumpers in one step with a softer plastics material using the other mould piece defining the parts to be moulded onto the housing.
The latch mechanism may comprise a child safety mechanism to preclude operation of the inside handle when the child safety mechanism is activated.
Because of the downsizing of cars, collisions of the smaller vehicles with other vehicles may have greater structural deformation of the component parts making up these vehicles, than the larger ones and more serious consequences may result. In some instances, the latch mechanism securing the door to the striker detaches from the striker and the door opens.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved latch mechanism and components therefor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism which has enhanced safety characteristics should an accident occur.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved child safety mechanism for incorporating into a latch mechanism.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a quieter latch mechanism and housing and simple process for manufacturing the quieter latch mechanism and housing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism of such construction and configuration to minimize dirt and dust penetration into the latch mechanism.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved latch mechanism which may be adapted for use with a power actuator with minimum complexity in the connection and use thereof.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of embodiments thereof.